Warm Winters
by Anatolie
Summary: Set in snowy cold background, different heart warming stories. Chapter 2 re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warm Winters**_

_**By**_

_**Anatolie**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona. It belongs to its rightful owners.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter: 1<p>

{YonaXKija}

It was a week since thae sky began pouring snow on earth. Snow was everywhere, covering entire landscape in her white and cold blanket.

Yona was looking outside of cave in hope to see warm sun, but no avail. Snowfall was still on. Now it was official, t

hey were struck.

Kija was trying to make fire for little warmth, now that he was became expert in the task. He was glad that he had watched Yoon, performing the task. Though he wasn't a first time success, but he was persistent & this way he mastered the art of igniting fire. He proudly looked at his handi work. But his smile turned into a concerned frown after he saw Yona standing at entrance of cave.

Kija walked towards his mistress and look outside.

"Don't worry Yona, everybody will be fine." Kija assured her.

She smiled at him & noded her head.

"I know Kija. But I cannot help it. No matter how much I trust on them, I can't underestimate the danger of King's army."

Kija understand her fully & emotions of love & respect to his mistress grew more high. Yona looked at warm fire & get attrcted to it.

They get seperated from the group in an attack by army. They were wandering for safe place in midst of heavy snow. Yona was striving to meet her friends & so Kija.

Yona set near fire to get cosy. Kija looked at his misstress face liting up by warm flame. He suddenly get more aware of their alone time.

He sat across Yona, stealing glances every now & then. Yona looked at him, sitting uncomfortably infront of her, she patted on the place & asked him to sit beside her.

Kija looked at the place & then smiling princess. His heart skipped several beats. When he sat down on the place, a dark blush was already formed on his face, accompanied by his several times fasten heart beats.

"What happening to me?Am I ill or dying?" A whirlwind of thoughts was spinning in his head.

"If I fell ill then there is a high chance to catch the from me, moreover if I die suddenly here, then what will happen to Yona? Who will protect her? How will she survive?"

All colourse drenched from his face.

Yona looked at her dragon warrior with concern. Ofcourse, she was blissfully unaware of his deadly thoughts.

"Kija are you alright?"

At Yona's concerned voice, Kija snap out of his reverie.

"Yes, I am alright."

Now that he has looked at her, despite of horrid thoughts in his mind, Kija felt relaxed & smiled at her.

She was glowing in the light of burning flames. Yona was looking really beautiful.

Where as in Yona's case, she too, was more than aware of their closeness. Yona wasn't exactly comfortable thanks to those weird feelings inside her. She knew these feelings really well. She was growing anxious. She had controlled her feelings infront of others, how she was going to hide it from the person who unawarely invoked these feelings in her.

Yona tilted her head in other direction.

"This is not right. Its not fair to him." Yona felt moisture in corners of her eyes. "Of all my companions, he is the most loyal to me. If he come to know about my feelings, he will definately sacrifise his own will & happiness for me. I can't be that selfish, could I?"

She shook her head & glance towards the door of cave, waiting for her companions.

Meanwhile the fire became dull due to lack of wood. Temperature of the cave was dwindling. A gust of strong snowy air came in to the cave & Yona shivered.

Kija was unable to see his beloved mistress suffering. He came close to her. "Yona, come near me, so you won'nt feel cold."

He said with a face red with shyness & excitement. But Yona thaught it was due to cold & weakness. Yona got worry about Kija.

"I am alright Kija. Don't worry yourself & take some rest."

Kija got dejected but at the same time sat on his place.

"Its not going to do any good." He thought looking upwards. "I have to tell Yona about my feelings. I don't know if in I will be able to tell her or not."

He tilted his head towards the princess, who had closed her eyes.

"What if she reject my feelings. Will everything remain same between us?" He wasn't worried himself, it was Yona, who concerned him.

He glanced towards the red hair beauty & took a cold sigh. She was sound asleep. He decided to keep quite about his feelings & closed his eyes.

Suddenly, snowy gust of air turned into storm. Fire in the cave died. The temperature of cave fell very low. Kija could hear clattering of Yona's teeth. The petite princess was shivering badly. He himself was really cold. But he couldn't bear looking on while Yona was suffering.

He move towards her & embraced her tightly in his arms. After some moment her shivering lowered & then stopped. Kija took a sigh of relief. As on cue, he also fell asleep in sweet slumber.

Next morning was shiny & bright. Snowfall had stopped & now everything was clear & white. Yona opened her eyes to see a sleeping Kija. She found his sleeping face really adorable.

Somehow deep in heart she wanted to stay with him forever, waking up in his arms, watching him while he sleep & so on.

She knew it couldn't be possible so she decided to pretend. She regain her former position & closed her eyes. For the time being she didn't want to wake up from her beautiful warm dream.

Unbeknown to her, Kija hide his content smile in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warm Winters**_

_**By : Anatolie**_

* * *

><p>AN : Hi everyone! This is the revised &amp; improved version. For making it so good, I would really like to thank my amazing beta reader Ink on the Page. Despite her busy life, she has double checked the chapter. I am truly grateful to her.<p>

As for my generous reviewers lots of love & bundle of thanks for XXinsidemymindXX, Anabelle, & Guest. Thank you so much for reading & reviewing. Special thanks to Doro-chan, snow. x. fairy, Unbekannte T, Belle Sparrow for following & favouriting the story.

I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter this chapter too. Please read & review :)

Anatolie.

* * *

><p>Chapter : 2<p>

{HakXYona}

* * *

><p>Hak wiped away the droplets of sweat that had condensed on his forehead. It was ironic that in a land filled with cold snow, he was still managing to break a sweat. Hak gathered the wood logs together in a bundle on his shoulder and walked towards the rugged<strong>,<strong> abandoned house which was serving as their temporary home.

Hak and Yona had gotten separated from the group, and as if on cue, a heavy snowfall began. So, the couple had ended up taking shelter in the small wooden house. It looked like it hadn't been used for quite some time. Still, it had some necessary amenities. There were some cooking utensils, a stove, a couple of rough wooden chairs**,** a table and a fire place. Otherwise**,** the place was empty. Miraculously, there was also a rugged futon and torn tatami. It looked like the place had been abandoned in a hurry. Maybe in fear of bandits's attack. There was a thick amount of dust everywhere in the house.

They decided to divide chores. Hak went out to find some woods to burn while Yona stayed behind to clean.

Hak thought about Yona and how persistent she was. She was so determined to do work on her own. All his teasing hadn't been effective. Neither had been his direct refusal to let her do housework. Yona had her own reasons. She didn't want to be a burden. She desired independence.

On his way back towards the house, a thought struck him. '_Will she be waiting for me?' _A stray thought, but it seemed like he was longing for it. It irked him and he tried to forget about it.

Once at the door, Hak knocked only to hear a thud from inside. He hurriedly rushed inside, only to find Yona rubbing her side. A sheer result of being startled, Hak concluded.

"Hak!" Yona beamed at him. "Look! Aren't I am doing a good job?" She asked proudly.

Hak glanced around the house, and so far, the small house looked really clean. Sure, there was still some work that remained for the princess to do, but overall, she had done a surprisingly good job. Hak put the bundle of wood near fire place.

Yona was still sitting on the floor. Her clothes were dirtied. She also has a dirt smudge on her face. Hak went near & crouched in front of her. Yona got a little startled with his sudden movement. Hak grew closer to her & wiped the dirt from her face with his own hand. Her face grew warm under his touch. Yona felt her heartbeats getting faster as he moved his hand & got a little too closer. Suddenly Hak moved away from her. The warmth provided by Hak was gone & so does the broom. Now he was doing the remained cleaning.

For a brief moment, Yona didn't understand what had happened. But when she finally understand her, she felt embrassment like never before.

"Hak, what do you think you are doing? Give me the broom back at once." Her voice was rising with her anger.

"Not happening." Hak replied curtly. Right now he couldn't face the princess. He had to control & keep check on himself & on his emotions.

Yona began protesting. After some time, Yona quit complaining and sat on a chair, her cheeks puffed out in anger.

Hak glanced at her from corner of his eye and smirked.

"Easy, princess. I am not going to claim your hard work as mine," he teased.

This time**,** Yona decided to feign deafness. On second thought, though, she took her bow and arrows and went out of house.

Hak looked questioningly in her direction. Yona paid no attention to him.

"Where are you going, princess?" Hak asked.

"To hunt," she retorted simply, not even bothering to look in her bodyguard's direction.

"Yona!" Hak called her name in his deep voice.

Controlling her thumping heart, Yona looked back.

"Try not to get hunted instead of doing the hunting**,**_" _Hak mocked her with a stoic face.

Enraged, she stomped out of house with a "humph!"

"Hak just loves messing with me, and so does Jae Ha! What on earth made him think & say that Hak has feelings for me, now only if Jae Ha can look how he is behaving with me, his opinions will definitely be change." Yona angrily muttered to herself. Hak wasn't able to hear her. He just heard her low but furious voice & concluded she wasn't saying kind words about him.

When Yona was no longer in sight, Hak's expression grew serious. It took him every fiber of his being to not go after her. She wanted to be strong and independent**.** Hak respected her wishes and resolve**,** so, this time he trusted her.

By the time Hak had finished his task**s**, Yona hadn't come back yet. Hak grew worried. After what felt like an eternity, Hak took his weapon and ran out.

He cursed himself for letting Yona go out alone in such times.

He ran frantically in search of the he petite girl, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

_'Those idiots! I wonder where they __are. __What is taking them so long to join us?' _Though he didn't rely on the other dragons' protection, but still at times, their presences were nothing less than blessings.

He ran and ran…

Until he came into a clearing of the forest. The trees decorated with snow were left behind. He came to a stop and stood still, lost for words.

Never in his life nor dreams had he imagined that he would witness such a sight. '_I guess life is full of surprises'_, he thought amusedly to himself.

Here in front of him was Princess Yona stumbling and falling to drag a medium-sized male deer. Two arrows were buried in its body. Its eyes had lost their shine, indicating that her prey was dead. It was kind hard for him to see Yona as a predator, but undoubtedly she was the one who had killed the deer in the first place.

He couldn't help doing a short comparison between the princess living in palace and the wandering princess, who stood before him now. Gone were the days when Princess Yona was used to be fragile and naive. Wearing expensive fine silk kimonos, priceless jewels & ornaments, & silk slippers. So full of herself. In whose opinion, having red hair & Hak's behavior were the biggest problems in her life. Now, the girl in front of him was strong and mature. Her clothes were simple, filled with patches. She was someone who thought about everybody's wellbeing, but not about herself.

"What are you staring at? Come and help me to carry it!" Yona yelled after spotting Hak.

_'Yup, she definitely has changed'_. Hak grinned at her.

Hak was sure that Yona's father King Il would have never approved of her using any weapons, even to hunt. But to tell the truth, Hak was really proud of her.


End file.
